1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multichannel image processor and a security system employing the same, and more particularly to a multichannel image processor capable of displaying signals transmitted from a plurality of security cameras after selectively receiving signals and recording the signals, and the security system employing the same.
2. Related Art
A security system employing a switching unit can display, record and reproduce images by selectively receiving transmitted images from a plurality of cameras installed to photograph an inside or an outside of a building that must be watched.
The security system employing a switching unit has been used because such a security system has some advantageous aspects such as reducing manpower needed to watch a building, or providing recorded information of an object. However, it requires special equipment that is expensive, inconvenient, and inflexible.
I have found that there is a need for a new security system that utilizes the resources of a computer to provide improved flexibility, convenience, and affordability.